Bella the Samuri Warrior?
by Cake Woman
Summary: What if Bella was really Irina Dogma the famous samurai warrior?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:  
>Me-sneaks to emmets room with a video game- hey em?<br>Emmett- yes -looks at me-  
>Me- do i own twilight? -waves video game infromt of him-<br>Em-err uhh ROSE  
>me-SHIT!- rosalie comes in- i dont own twilight sm does!<strong>

**Proluge  
>Edward point of view<br>** Bella my sweet was down stairs cleaning i see somthing bright under her bed. i pick it up and i see a sword? i walk down stairs and go to my love.

"love, what is this doing in your room," i ask her showing her the sword.

i see her jump, "Edward uhhh thats err can we talk when we go to your house please ill explain it i swear," i see her looking anxios and i nodd.

-Lalalalaalalalalalal TIME WAR WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-  
>Bella point of view<p>

We reach the cullen house why should i tell him my past i can't but i have to. Jeeze i sound bipolar, woops they are looking at me err uh oh. "Guys please dont inturupt me while i tell you my past ok?" i say and they all say yes.

"lets begin, it all started in the year of..."

**Cliffy ehh? im trying a new story please tell me what you think Read and Review,**

**See ya  
>Grace<strong>

**PEACE OUT ALL **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone I am updating again…  
><strong>_Past  
>We reach the cullen house why should i tell him my past i can't but i have to. Jeeze i sound bipolar, woops they are looking at me err uh oh. "Guys please dont inturupt me while i tell you my past ok?" i say and they all say yes.<em>

_"lets begin, it all started in the year of..."_

Now  
>BPOV<br>"…800 and I was born. My father, Charlie, was a Samurai and one day when he was out on a job, he met my mother, Renee. I grew up training to be the ultimate samurai. We live forever or until we are killed…" I droned on and on about my history. When I finished I looked up from my hands and saw the Cullens looking upset. "Im sorry" I muttered as I stared to tear up and cry.  
>Carlisle and Esme looked at me and I saw Rosalie get up and hug me when I explained how James had kidnapped me and used me as a blood slave and how he used to have Victoria whip me.<p>

RPOV  
>Poor bella. She is centuries old and has never had mother who loved her. She hasn't had a childhood. Poor her.<p>

SOMEONEPOV  
>I cant wait to find her… my SLAVE!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait. I need some help on my stories what should I put next. I don't own anything **

_Past_

_RPOV  
>Poor bella. She is centuries old and has never had mother who loved her. She hasn't had a childhood. Poor her.<em>

_SOMEONEPOV  
>I can't wait to find her… my SLAVE!<em>

Now  
>BPOV<br>I told them everything when all of the sudden Rosalie of all the people hugs me. "What are you doing Rosalie? I thought you hate me?" I stutter out shocked.  
>"Call me rose bella. I don't hate you I just-"she started when there is a bang. I jump up grabbing my sword and my jacket.<br>"Stay here please I I don't want you hurt you guys are my family!"I yell to them as I dash out. Ya this is me Isabella the samurai warrior. Protector of every race.

"Isabella nice to see you again. You need some PRACTICE!" I hear a voice. JAMES! No I dodge his daggers and I jump in the trees. The one thing I haven't told the  
>Cullen's is that James and Victoria aren't just vampires they are also the enemy of the Samurais they are the Ibnoshcakts <strong>( An fake beings its pronounced IB-NOSH-CATS k is silent) ** a special tribe trained to kill at the smell of my kind. I for one hate them too but some of us love them and can't kill them. Those people are weak and useless.  
>"Nice try James but I may not see you but I can hear your weapons!" I yell dodging his nofes (An they are like dagger sticks with a needle for poison) I hear him laugh. I mean who laughs trying to kill someone? He comes out. (A/n he looks like James from the movie except he has a scar on his face from the top right side of his head to the bottom left) I smirk. "Hey James long time no chat eh?" I talk nonchalantly and I run at him swinging my sword around "HASBACATO RISE!"(A/n sorry again that is her swords call explain later) I yell slashing his side. I laugh and charge. James slashes my sword out of my hand.  
>"Not laughing noe are you Isabella?" he says all high and mighty all of the sudden I hear a voice.<br>"BELLA!" I look ant it's the Cullens what are they doing here?  
>"Stay back guys!" I yell kicking james in his knee and pinning him down. I feel a needle in my skin"J. you aare dddea-" are my last words before the darkness takes me.<br>TIME WARP!

EPOV  
>"Stay here…" I struggle emmet and jaspers grasp trying to follow my love.<br>"Eddie dude stop we aren't letting you go!" I hear Emmets voice and I break down crying. "uhh dude … shit what do I do?" Jasper. Them I feel calm I hate his gift. As I dash out of the house I see bella pinned on the ground.  
>"BELLA!" I scream making her look at me. I hear her whisper something but I don't listen. I watch as she has him pinned and then she passes out. I run to her as the guy runs away. "bella? love?" I cry out she isn't responding to me. I sigh and wait. Days and days and still no response. Soon I hear her gasping. "Love?" <p>

**The end For now!  
>If anyone want to help me pm me and I will respond!<strong>


	4. Not a chapter

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

MisaPummelman

Brunette Chic

Alaison

Tkdprincess96

Grace-Silver-Tear-Luvs-Jasper

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

Another thing, there is a petition going around to stop this, here is the link, just remove the space, please sign it

www. change petitions/ fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net


	5. Not an update but please read

Dear readers, this isn't a chapter but is extremely important.

There will be a **BLACK OUT **on **JUNE 23rd (GMT time)**

Don't log on, don't pm anyone, AND DON'T UPDATE.

DON'T EVEN ENTER THE SITE.

This is a protest so that we can truly unleash our imagination. If we are restricted with a list of rules of what we **can't** write, how are we supposed to do that?

If we do nothing, then FFN will take down fanfics rated M. They could be yours, your friend's, or one of your favorites so please participate.

This notice will go down after Juune 23rd.

Remember, tell everyone!

Thank you for reading.


End file.
